¿Futuro?
by Micchiiru
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Relato corto de lo que sucedería al final cuando se acabasen los titanes. w espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día frío, realmente frío, no había dejado de llover, lo que hacía que las tareas de mantenimiento, limpieza, y lavado de sábanas y demás ropa, fuese una misión imposible en esos días. Pero lo que era peor, era el "malhumor" de esa persona, que no dejaba de refunfuñar entre dientes, al ver que su querido castillo, no podía ser limpiado a su gusto. Por lo que tenía a todos sus subordinados, -Y a los que no lo eran también- En pie de guerra, para solucionar los escapes de agua y los pequeños riachuelos que se colaban por doquier, ya que no había manera de hacer que los charcos parasen de formarse.

El sótano estaba completamente inundado, y el único habitante de este, había sido trasladado de allí, puesto que ahora ese sitio de mala muerte, lo era más aún ahora que los niveles de agua llegaban casi a lo alto de la escalera. No era un lugar habitable, ni siquiera para las ratas ahora.

Lo habían acompañado a una habitación, al lado del sargento. Para que lo siguiese teniendo vigilado, ya que no se fiaban de ese chico titán, que tantas veces les había salvado. ¿Incomprensible? Tal vez, pero los mayores no agachaban la cabeza, ni por el héroe que los había salvado de tal vez un cruel destino. Simplemente lo veían como uno más de esos seres que debían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Porque sí, los habían aniquilado a todos, completamente, sin una pizca de esa compasión humana que todos se jactaban de tener. Una vez en la habitación, el chico, que ya no era un adolescente, ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, miraba por la ventana con sus cansados ojos verdes, como la ciudad entera era reconstruida, mientras él, de lejos no podía más que observar. Una ciudad, que seguramente, no podría pisar.

Luego mira hacia la puerta, y se encuentra con ese par de ojos grises, que lo miran, lo analizan, y no puede evitar más que esbozar una sonrisa, pero sabe que no puede ocultarle nada, que de una u otra manera, sentirá su dolor, que lo llamará mocoso, y luego le proferirá un par de insultos más, para luego alejarse de la habitación. Pero siempre manteniéndose vigilante.

El menor de ellos, sabe que su fin está próximo, son los susurros que se escuchan por todo el castillo, lo sabe, no lo quieren en ese mundo ahora "perfecto" que ha ayudado a construir, con muchos otros que ahora, desgraciadamente, ya no están. El joven solo puede suspirar y sentarse en el marco de la ventana, a esperar que esa hora llegue.

Pero ese día nunca llegó, no sabía cómo, pero ese Sargento, al que siempre había idolatrado, lo había sacado de ese castillo, por la noche, entre las sombras, cabalgando a toda velocidad, ambos se habían alejado de ese castillo. Ya no existían los titanes, si se iban mucho más allá, por muchas batidas que mandasen a buscarlos. Nunca podrían encontrarlos.

Y así fue como llegaron al océano, ese que el chico siempre quiso conocer, se hicieron una casita frente al mar, fueron los primeros habitantes que vivieron en esa zona. Ahora estaban solos y ambos eran felices.

El más joven se hallaba al lado de unos riscos, viendo como las olas, rompían entre estos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando escuchó unos ruidos, no tuvo que voltearse demasiado, para saber quién era el que se acercaba, con algo de esfuerzo, pues una pelota a la altura de su estómago, no le dejaba andar bien.

-Oi Eren, la comida ya está lista, así que si quieres comer, ya puedes mover tu jodido trasero- Murmuró con expresión hastiada el pequeño hombre, a las faldas de la pequeña montaña en la que estaba subido Eren.

-Ya bajo Levi- Bajó la pequeña montaña y se puso a su lado, rozando la pelota del estómago del más bajo. La razón por la que habían huido de ese castillo aquella noche. Querían ser libres, por ese pequeño milagro. Su hijo.

Así, juntos caminaron, hacia la pequeña casa que Eren había construido, aquella en la que serían felices por siempre. O casi siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, esta es una segunda parte que salió de mi cabeza por si sola, así que me puse a escribir y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que os guste como les gustó la primera parte. Sin más les dejo para que lean ;)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mis ideas locas ;) (-Se me olvidó en el primer cap ;D) _

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sinceramente no lo sabía, ni le importaba, solo quería hundirse en su autocompasión y desprecio. Nunca podría decir a ciencia cierta por qué había hecho aquello. Había sacado de su vida, a lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, y sinceramente, no lo había hecho todo de la mejor manera.

Por qué ser bueno y pensar en los demás no era cosa que se le diese muy bien ¿Para qué? Su vida en sí misma no había sido nada buena, y no estaba acostumbrado a ser bueno con nada ni con nadie que se interpusiese en su camino. Es más, parecía que había sido entrenado a conciencia para escachar a esas personas como si fuesen cucarachas.

Luego llegó ese rayito de luz de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora, a iluminar sus días y efectivamente a hacerlos menos pesados. A acompañarle, y hacerle ver que la vida era algo más que frustración y enojo. ¿Y qué hacía el gran sargento? Despreciarlo, decirle malas palabras, e incluso se atrevió a dañarlo ¿Por qué?

Podría mentir diciendo que no lo sabía, pero, era obvio que tenía miedo. ¿A qué? Se preguntarán todos. Pues miedo a enamorarse de una persona, a darlo todo por ella y que luego se fuese. Le había pasado ya tantas veces, que ahora no quería salir de ese caparazón a medida que él mismo se había fabricado y del que nunca más se permitiría salir.

Por eso se empeñaba en herirlo de esa manera, ofensas, golpes. Pero el muy idiota siempre regresaba. Nunca pudo entenderlo. Hasta que una noche, sucedió lo inevitable, no pudo controlarlo ni tampoco quiso, ese chico titán, su pequeño de ojos verdes, lo poseyó una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta. Luego, por la mañana, el gran sargento, huyó. Sí, escapó del chico de ojos verdes y se escondió en el despacho de Erwin.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que salió el veredicto para ese chico. Ya no habían titanes, ni nada que pudiese amenazar la paz de la tierra en esos días, pero… Estaba ese chico titán. Solo, sus amigos habían muerto, y su sargento lo había abandonado, para esconderse tras las faldas de Erwin, como vil cobarde. Veía como su pobre niño, sufría, y aceptaba su destino. Un destino cruel del que ya nadie podría salvarle.

Pasaron unas semanas y empezó a sentirse mal, decidió que era hora de escapar de Erwin, ese hombre estaba intentando meterse en sus pantalones, y eso era algo que no permitiría, bien que se escondió con él, pero solo quería que le mandara trabajo para olvidarse del tema, no que intentase algo más con él, así que escapó del rubio, intentando que los mareos que sentía desde hacía algunos días, no le impidiesen irse.

Contactó con Hanji, y oh, se llevó una sorpresa, una que su pequeño titán había dejado en su vientre.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad Levi? – Dijo la chica ajustándose las gafas mientras le miraba.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer…- Suspiró y miró a la chica. –Muchas gracias cuatro ojos, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Ese día llovía mucho, habían trasladado al chico titán a la habitación al lado de la del sargento, ya que los sótanos estaban inundados, por el fuerte día de lluvia que habían tenido. Total, la ejecución sería al día siguiente.

Bien entrada la noche, el sargento se escabulló a la habitación del chico, que tenía la mirada ausente, por la ventana, suspiró al verlo así. Pensaba que cuando le viese, le retaría, se enfadaría, le golpearía. Pero el chico de ojos verdes, solamente le sonrió.

-Heichou, le echaba de menos… ¿Ha venido a despedirse?- Le dijo con una tristeza palpable solamente en sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías y ven conmigo, nos vamos de este lugar, ahora más que nunca debemos ser libres mocoso idiota- Refunfuñó.

-No podemos hacer eso, si lo hacemos nos perseguirán hasta el resto de nuestros días…-

-¿Y prefieres morir…Sin conocer a tu hijo?.. –Desvió la mirada –Al parecer tus genes de titán tienen mucha fuerza.- Dejó de mirarlo. –Si no quieres venir conmigo, es igual, me iré yo solo donde podamos tener libertad.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando dos fuertes brazos lo estrecharon desde atrás y unas lágrimas se sentían sobre su hombro. Supo que esa era la señal, y cogiéndolo de la mano, salieron de allí.

Los caballos ya estaban preparados, y Hanji los despedía desde lejos. Al fin y al cabo, esa pequeña cuatro ojos, sí que fue de ayuda al final. Si había alguien a quien extrañaría, probablemente fuese a ella y a sus locuras.

No sabía cuantos días habían estado cabalgando, pero, llegaron a esa parte a la que al chico titán le hacía especial ilusión. El mar. Se había quedado maravillado mirándolo, hasta que la realidad le azotó. ¡Eran libres! Estaban muy lejos de la fortaleza en la que un día había estado encerrado.

Y no solo eso, el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre sería libre, sin tener que temer nada, ni titanes ni ejército. Luego miró a su chico, estaba afanado en construir una pequeña casa para ellos. Tal vez no fuera perfecta pero era de ambos.

El tiempo pasó, y ya tenían su pequeña casa, el bulto que tenía en el estómago empezó a crecer, y el chico lo exasperaba, pues no quería sino acariciarlo. Rivaille negó con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de hacer la comida. Cuando estuvo lista, salió, encontrando a su Eren donde siempre, en ese risco. Pero ya su pequeño bulto no lo dejaba subir, así que tuvo que gritar.

-Oi Eren, la comida ya está lista, así que si quieres comer, ya puedes mover tu jodido trasero- Murmuró con expresión hastiada el pequeño hombre, a las faldas de la pequeña montaña en la que estaba subido Eren.

-Ya bajo Levi- Bajó la pequeña montaña y se puso a su lado, rozando la pelota del estómago del más bajo.

Así, juntos caminaron, hacia la pequeña casa que Eren había construido, aquella en la que serían felices por siempre. O casi siempre.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llegó mi imaginación, espero que les haya gustado, estaba pensando escribir otro trozo, en el que ya se vea a su pequeño/a porque aun no se que será, si queréis que haga ese corto, comentad ;) estaré feliz de contestaros~ _

_Saludos especiales a tres personitas que me comentaron en el primer cap~ _MoonOnALake, S-S-C-F-F-S,Yumiko Jaeger Sempai. _Gracias Por estar ahí a pesar de no ser muy conocida._

_Y gracias a los demás que lo estáis leyendo._


	3. Nuestras vidas

Las semanas iban pasando y no se tenía noticia alguna de la central, por lo que pensaron que ya no querían saber nada de ellos, lo cual era un alivio para los dos hombres, o más bien el chico y el hombre que vivían en una preciosa cabaña junto al mar. Lo habían dejado todo atrás, lo bueno y lo malo.

Lo habían hecho por ellos y por el pequeño ser que estaba en el vientre del más bajo. Una vida plena de libertad. Eren estaba feliz, aparte de poder ver el océano todos los días, el cual había sido su deseo desde siempre, ahora tenía una pequeña casa y a su pequeña familia, aunque se compusiera de un pequeño gruñón y el hijo de ambos, el cual aún estaba en el vientre del más bajo. El cual encantaba de acariciar, aun con la consecuente patada de un enfadado y avergonzado Levi, que sentía que todo le temblaba cuando ese mocoso le ponía un solo dedo encima.

El tiempo seguía pasando, Eren pescaba, cazaba e incluso tenían una pequeña granja con unos cuantos animales, que Levi se encargaba de ordeñar cada mañana, hasta que "esa barriga del infierno" como él solía llamarla "cariñosamente" le impidió estar sentado de ese modo y agacharse para llegar a las ubres del animal. Por lo que el castaño tuvo que empezar a hacerlo en su lugar, ignorando las quejas y amenazas de su bien amado compañero.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el momento y un pequeño bebé con una pequeña mata de pelusita negra en la cabeza, descansaba entre los brazos del pelinegro mayor, el cual se notaba bastante cansado, pero, la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios, demostraba, que incluso alguien como aquel sargento gruñón, podía ser feliz, aun teniendo entre sus brazos a ese pequeño ser, que tantas molestias le hizo pasar cuando aún estaba en su vientre.

-Se parece a ti mocoso…- Dijo el mayor, en cuanto tuvo algo de fuerzas para mirar a Eren, que se deshacía en llanto, al ver tal escena delante suyo. Puesto que ahí estaba su familia, pequeña después de todo, pero su familia.

-Pero que dice Levi, nuestro pequeño es igualito a ti- Se limpió todo rastro de lágrimas, estirando las manos para cargar entre sus brazos a ese pequeño ser, que al parecer ya había calmado su llanto. –Bienvenido a la libertad Macius- Le sonrió al bebé, antes de ponerlo en su cuna, construida por él mismo. En esa pequeña cabaña, en la que los tres serían felices, lejos de todo mal que quisiese acabar con ellos.

Pasaron los años, y un pequeño pelinegro de ojos verde-azulados, jugaba tranquilamente con la arena de la playa, al lado de su casa, vigilado en todo momento por un castaño de ojos verdes, que sonreía, mientras estaba preparando una pequeña barbacoa para su familia. Macius ya tenía cuatro años y era muy vivaz, realmente muy curioso, no se podía estar quieto en el mismo sitio por más de cinco minutos seguidos.

-Ese niño es igual que tú Eren- Sentado a su lado en una butaca, estaba Levi, con el ceño menos fruncido que sus años de corporal, tomándose un vaso de agua, mientras con la otra mano se acariciaba sutilmente la pequeña barriga que adornaba su cuerpo por segunda vez.

Eren simplemente sonrió. Era algo que no se podía negar, ese niño era puro nervio, siempre explorando y haciendo preguntas a todas horas.

-¿Esa es una queja Levi-Heichou?- Preguntó con algo de burla, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en esos labios, mientras escuchaba una risita y levantaba la vista, para ver a Macius, tapándose los ojitos con una sonrisa divertida. –Bueno, ahora todos a comer, ya la carne está en su punto~

Y así pasaba la vida, apaciblemente en ese pequeño rincón, separado de los que le rodeaban, de aquellos que en su momento quisieron hacerles daño. En su mundo libre y al lado del mar, justo donde Eren siempre quiso estar. Y donde ahora, esa pequeña familia era feliz. Habían conocido a más gente que se había aventurado fuera de los muros. Familias que iban de paso, y algunas que se llegaron a convertir en sus vecinos.

Sin embargo, nunca más pudieron ver a los que fueron sus amigos, y en algún momento los traicionaron. Simplemente esperaban que eso continuase de esa manera, para que todo lo que alguna vez les sucedió, quedase en el olvido.

-Venga Macius, si terminas pronto te contaré, las hazañas del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, y del titán que vencieron al mundo entero.-

El niño, emocionado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y correteó hasta sus padres, para comer. Realmente, Macius, amaba esa historia y a esos dos héroes. Sin saber de momento, que estos eran sus padres.

**_Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, se aceptan tomatazos y demases xDD siento haber tardado tanto tiempo, y espero que os guste esta vida en libertad. _**

**_Un saludo para todos x3 _**


End file.
